favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Tategami
Aoi Tategami (立神あおい Tategami Aoi?) is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode who is a second year middle school student who loves to sing. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Aoi's alter ego is Cure Gelato (キュアジェラート Kyua Jerāto?) and she is based off ice cream and lions. Her catchphrases are "I'm getting fired up!" (燃えてきたーーー！ "Moete Kita!"?) and "Woooah!" (ウォーーー！ "Wō!"?) Info * Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure! Ala Mode * Age:14 * Gender:Female * Eyes Color:Blue * Hair Color:Dark Blue (Aoi), Ocean Blue (Cure Gelato) * Homeland:Ichigozaka * Relatives:Aoki Tategami (Father), Raiou Tategami (Mother) * First Appearance:Episode 1 * Alias:Cure Gelato * Theme Color:Blue * Voice Actor:Tomo Murakana History Becoming Cure Gelato While Ichika and Himari are on their way to buy ingredients to make sweets, they overhear someone singing. They decide to check it out and see Aoi singing with her band Wild Azur, and Ichika enjoys the music. Aoi meets the two while they wait in line for some ice cream, stopping a couple of taunting high schoolers from cutting the line. Later, the band finds out that there will be a Battle of the Bands competition with Ayane Misaki, Aoi's idol, being one of the judges, so she volunteers to write the lyrics for the song. She has a difficult time coming up with anything decent, and even though Ichika tries to help her out, she still can't figure it out. By the day of the contest, Aoi still hasn't come up with anything and starts to lose confidence when Ichika and Himari arrive backstage to give her some blue sky-inspired ice cream with a lion's face on it. Aoi takes a bite from it when she starts to have flashbacks of hearing Ayane perform live for the first time, which inspired her to become a rock singer. After eating it, she suddenly came up with the perfect lyrics for it. It becomes Wild Azur's turn to perform for the competition when Hotto, one of the Kirakiraru Thieves, attacks the stage, causing the crowd to evacuate. Ichika and Himari transform into Cure Whip and Cure Custard respectively, but Hotto's heat made it difficult for the two to hold him off. He then targets the ice cream that was kept safe in a cooler, but Aoi steps in to defend it, and her determination to protect it causes the ice cream to turn into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact. Aoi then immediately transforms into Cure Gelato. Using her newfound ice powers and lion's roar, she was able to hold Hotto off before she and the other two Cures sent him flying, freeing the Kirakiraru he consumed. Soon after, even with there being no crowd in sight, Aoi and her band perform the song she wrote and little by little, the audience returns to listen, including Ayane. Appearance She has short but wild-looking dark blue hair with tented bangs and a yellow ribbon on top of her head. Her eyes match her hair. She wears a white top beneath a dark blue leather jacket with a tiny gold crown pinned on the lapel, along with a light blue tutu and a pair of black and white sneakers with blue stockings. She also has fanged teeth in all her forms. In the summer, she wears a light blue T-shirt with holes cut out of the shoulders with a pale yellow stripe running down the left side with a gold crown design at the bottom. She also wears light blue denim shorts along with a white belt and a gold buckle and blue leather sandals. As Cure Gelato, her hair grows in length to resemble a messy blue lions mane while she gains short forelocks and thicker bangs. On top of her head are light blue lion ears and a gold crown with a scoop of white and light blue ice cream. Her earrings are gold crowns, and she gains a fang on the side of her mouth. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with yellow cuff and lapel and a thick, loose collar with fluffy trim and a sky blue choker. Her balloon skirt is split into two designs with fluffy trim on top, one side is sky blue with white swirls, while the other is pale cream. Sticking out from the bottom is a blue lions tail, while her Sweets Pact rests on a light blue ruffled bow on the left hip. Her blue gloves are thick with a yellow rectangle on top of the hand. She wears thick blue and white ankle-length boots with sky blue socks, with the right one pulled up to the thigh and the left one worn above the ankle. Her Patisserie outfit includes blue boots with a slightly darker ribbon, a blue ribbon on her hat to match the stripes on her sleeves, and a blue, loose ribbon on the chest. Personality She is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of a rock band. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. Relationhips Pekorin Her mascot partner. Ichika Usami Her teammates and classmates. Himari Arisugawa Her teammates and classmates. Yukari Kotozume Her teammates and classmates. Akira Kenjo Her teammates and classmates. Kei Sonobe Her leader, who is a member of Wild Azur. Ryuta Yokogawa Her band's member of Wild Azur. Sara Asaka Her band's member of Wild Azur. Ayane Misaki Her idol, who admired her and made her become a vocalist when she was young. Mitsuyoshi Mizushima Her chief butler in her family Konzern. Aoki Tategami Her father. Raiou Tategami Her mother. Powers She transforms into Cure Gelato by using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she gains great physical strength and ice attacks and can also roar loud like a lion. Kirakira★Kirarun: 'The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Gelato, Aoi has shown she has the ability to: * Encase her fists in ice. * Completely freeze her opponents with her punches. * Create large ice structures to launch at the foe. * Combine her batter with Custard's and Whip's to perform an ensemble attack. * 'Sweets Wonderful (スイー・ツー・ワンダフル・アラ・モード Suī-Tsu-Wan-Dafuru?) is the group attack Cure Gelato performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Gelato Shake (ジェラートシェーク Jerāto Shēku?) is the first solo sub attack that Cure Gelato uses. She first performs it in episode 14. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Animal Go Round (アニマルゴーランド！ Animaru Gō Rando?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal to perform it. * Fantastic Animale (ファンタスティックアニマーレ Fantasutikku Animare?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal in her Ala Mode Style to perform it. Etymology Tategami (立神?) - Tate (立?) means "stand" while Gami (神?) means "god". However, when combined together, it means "spirit". With the use of a different kanji (鬣), Tategami can also mean 'Mane', which references her theme animal. Aoi (あおい?) means "blue" (青い) which probably has something to do with her signature color. Gelato is Italian for ice cream. Trivia *She is the fifth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Gelato is Italian for "Ice Cream". The first four were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian) and Cure Felice (Italian). ** She is the third Cure to have an Italian name, preceded by Cure Rosetta and Cure Felice. *She is the second Blue Cure to join the team as the third member. The first one was Cure Beat from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *She is the fourth blue Cure to not represent wind or water. **She is also the first blue Cure to represent passion. *Her birthday is on August 27th, making her Zodiac sign, Leo. *She used to play the violin as shown in episode 3. This makes her the third Cure to do so, after Karen Minazuki and Towa Akagi. *Her introduction pose is similar to Cure Beat's pose. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes